We've Got Tonight
by Melika Elena
Summary: "Look," Madge pleaded, "I'm not saying we'll be together forever. But I want more than tonight. I want the chance to find out if we can make it forever. Don't you think I deserve that much? Don't you think you do, too?" A Valentine's Day Ball, with a Fairy Tale Twist.


_We've got tonight; who needs tomorrow?_

_Let's make it last; let's find a way._

_Turn out the light; come take my hand now._

_We've got tonight, babe—why don't you stay?_

**We've Got Tonight – Bob Seger**

Gale adjusted his mask. He felt like a fucking idiot, but these were the terms of him coming to this stupid dance. He wanted just one night with the girl he had been half in love with for the better part of two years, and this was going to be it: his senior year Valentine's Day Masquerade Ball.

He hadn't planned on going, originally. No money, no suit, and there was no one to watch his siblings while his mom worked the late shift. But Katniss saw him looking at one of the red, glittery posters a few days before.

"Oh, my god," she said, staring at him like she had never seen him before. "You actually want to go to that, don't you?"

Gale was all for dances—informal ones, anyway, where he could just dress in a pair of slacks and a button down, go stag, pick up a pretty girl, and have a make-out buddy for the night. But he avoided the dressier ones like the plague—Homecoming, Winter Formal, Prom, and of course, the Valentine's Ball. He hated the dates and the expectations and, again, he usually had no money for it anyway. He worked a part-time job but half of that went to his college fund and the other half went to his mother, and if he had his way, all of it would go to his mother.

"No," Gale had scoffed. "Definitely not."

But he did, obviously. And it was all _her _fault.

Madge Undersee. Her father was the mayor (of course), and she was definitely the richest girl in school. That alone should have made Gale stay away, should've made him resent her on the spot, but he couldn't, not really, because in addition to being one of the richest girls in school, she was also one of the nicest—and the kind of nice he liked, not obscenely friendly like Delly Cartwright or Peeta Mellark, but quiet, genuine. She was nice for the sake of being nice, not just for a pat on the back or just to update her college resume.

In addition to her butt load of AP classes, Madge was on student council, volunteered at the local elementary school, ran track, gave piano lessons, and was known on occasion to tutor students in English and History, if need be. She was smart, talented, and kind.

Gale had no reason, really, to even talk to her at all—he was only in a couple AP classes, had no clue what their student council even _did, _played football and baseball, and worked as much as he could at the local sporting goods store. His grades were nowhere near hers, and while he could charm the pants off anyone if he wanted to, he usually had a scowl on his face instead of a smile.

She was destined for an Ivy league school (a public Ivy, at the very least) and he was just praying his plan of doing community college for a couple years, getting his pre-reqs out of the way, and transferring to the state university would pay off. He was even taking a couple courses at the community college right now, at the school district's expense—Early Start, they called it—and if he took classes the whole summer, maybe he'd only spend a year at community college….

Still, regardless, Madge Undersee was so above him it wasn't even funny. Gale had been attracted to her for years, but the only reason they interacted at all was because the year before Peeta Mellark, her best friend, started going out with Katniss, _his _best friend. He and Madge played wingmen a lot in the beginning, and while at first he was cool to her at best, gradually they became acquaintances, even maybe friends, developing their own inside jokes at the expense of their best friends ("Jesus Christ, Undersee, does Mellark always look that dopey?" "Well, Hawthorne, it's the look of a guy who's been besotted for over a decade. So, yes, he does always look that dopey.") and sometimes even studied together, since they were both in AP Calculus.

He realized one day the year before as they were studying in the library, the afternoon sun filtering in and touching her hair, that he kind of adored her. She looked up at him then, her blue eyes twinkling at him, smiling, and he knew he was a goner, and he had been ever since.

Gale knew that Madge Undersee thought of him as a friend, liked him as a person, but he was sure she never saw him that way. She went out with guys like Darius and Finnick, rich, good-looking, smart guys who were on the same life path as she was. And that was fine because she deserved guys like that, but it didn't make him feel any less like shit.

She had asked him, because she was head of the committee of the Valentine's Ball, if he was going. "I'd love to see you there," she smiled at him, all hope and friendliness.

Gale gave her a little half-smile, but it was forced. "Probably not," he said. "Mom usually works the late shifts, so I gotta watch the kids."

"Oh," Madge said, and then she looked a little embarrassed. "That's right! Rory, Vick, and Posy, right?"

He looked at her, a little surprised she remembered their names. "Yeah," he said. "That's right."

Gale felt bad that he was glad she looked disappointed. "Maybe I'll see you after or something?" She said.

Gale blinked, then frowned. He wasn't quite sure what she was asking. "Maybe," is all he said.

"Okay," Madge said quietly, not as animated as before, but then the bell rang and they had to go to class before he could say more.

This, of course, led him to looking at the poster, which led to Katniss's interrogation.

"Gale, if you want to go, you should go," Katniss said, watching him closely.

"No money, no suit, no sitter," Gale said methodically, ticking the reasons off his fingers. He knew them by heart.

Katniss pursed her lips and let the subject drop, to Gale's relief.

Or at least he thought she had until she showed up at his door at 8 PM the night of the dance, looking a little winded and holding up a hanger with a garment bag attached, a mask, and a ticket to the dance.

Gale gaped at her. "Katniss?"

"Gale," Katniss smirked. "You gonna let me in or what?"

"What are you _doing_ here?"

"I'm babysitting," Katniss said simply, shoving the suit at him. "And this is for you."

Gale hung the garment bag up at the back of the door and unzipped it. Inside was a suit, in a deep charcoal grey. "Where did you get this?" He called to her as she slipped by him and into his living room.

"It was my dad's," Katniss said with a small, tight smile. "You look like you're his size, so…"

He gaped at her. Anything that belonged to Katniss's father was infinitely precious to her and her family. "But…"

"You have dress shoes and a white dress shirt, right?" Katniss spoke over him, grabbing his phone to dial for pizza. "I couldn't find any."

Gale nodded. He got both at the Goodwill for twenty bucks total, scrambling for some nice clothes when he was doing job interviews around town.

Katniss raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you waiting for? Go put the suit on, the dance just started!"

"Don't you have a Skype sex session with Mellark or something?" Gale snarked, raising an eyebrow. Peeta, a year older than them, was at RISD—too far to come back for a Valentine's weekend.

Katniss gave him a wicked grin. "We did it earlier. I changed the time and Peeta understood." Gale rolled his eyes. "I'll tell Peeta you asked, though! I'm _sure_ he'll appreciate how invested in our sex life you are."

Gale flipped her off, taking the garment bag into his room.

He emerged a few minutes later. The sleeves were a little long on the jacket, and he needed to wear a belt with the pants, but they were the right length and his shoulders were broad enough that the jacket didn't look big on him.

"Wow," Posy said when she saw him. Rory and Vick were looking at him open-mouthed and Katniss smiled a little teary-eyed. "You look handsome, Gale."

Gale flushed a little. "What do you think, Catnip?"

Katniss smiled wistfully. "Dad would've been glad someone's doing his suit justice," is what she said.

She stood up, and started smoothing the suit out, picking lint off that wasn't there. Gale stood patiently for her and then she handed him something. "Don't forget this," she said. "It _is_ a masquerade, after all."

Gale took the mask and put it on. He scrunched his nose up the second he did. It was uncomfortable as fuck. "Whose is this, anyway?"

"It was one of Peeta's," Katniss said. "That's why it took me so long to get over here. Peeta's dad let me in and search his room until I found it."

Gale made a face; he didn't like wearing Mellark's stuff, but at least the mask was a simple black. "Thanks," he told Katniss, because she clearly went through a lot just do to this for him.

"Anything for my best friend," Katniss beamed. "Just do me a favor? Make sure you sweep her off her feet," Katniss winked at him.

Gale blinked.

"Come on, Gale," Katniss rolled her eyes. "I've known for months that you've had a thing for Madge—and, newsflash, she totally has a thing for you, too."

Gale narrowed his eyes at her. "She definitely doesn't," he assured her.

"She _does_," Katniss insisted, then she smirked. "I have it on the best authority."

Gale rolled his eyes. He definitely didn't need Saint Mellark playing Cupid. "Whatever," he muttered. "It doesn't mean anything, anyway. She's going places and I'm—well, we won't see each other after this year, anyway. What's a few more months?"

Katniss's eyes softened. "I could stand here and give you a lecture about how you're going to have your AA in less than a year, and how after that you can go to the _exact _same places that Madge Undersee goes to," she said, "but it's nearly nine and the dance ends at midnight, so all I'm going to say is if that's really what you think, then at least you have tonight. So make it count, okay?"

"Thanks, Catnip," he hugged her. "You're the best."

"I know," Katniss grinned. "Now, go!"

Gale grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone, waved good-bye to everyone, and left.

000

By the time he got to the school it was a quarter after nine and the dance was in full swing. Gale adjusted his mask and scowled. He felt like a fucking idiot, but these were the terms of him coming to this stupid dance.

Madge and her committee did do a good job, he admitted. Having never been to any of the fancier dances, Gale didn't realize how much work and decorating people put into those kinds of things.

He hated the mask, but he really liked this suit. He felt taller in it, more self-assured. And though he didn't normally slouch, Gale pulled himself straighter, walked a little slower, more confidently.

And the girls noticed. They took a couple looks at him, and in the dim light, they squinted, wondering who it was, who came to the masquerade without a date, and would their dates notice if they left them, really?

But Gale didn't notice those girls—no, the only girl he wanted to see was Madge. When he found her, he scowled. Even with a mask on he knew it was her, and she was dancing with Darius, laughing at one of his jokes as he spun her around.

"May I have the next dance?" Gale asked, and his voice came out a bit lower and scratchier than normal. He cleared his throat.

Darius looked like he wanted to protest, keep Madge for another dance, but Madge was looking only at him, cocking her head to the side, studying him. "Sure," she said slowly, cautiously. She put her hand in his, only glancing at Darius briefly to slide the hand he held out from his grip. "I'll see you later?" She told him.

Darius scowled, briefly, but managed a smile for Madge's sake. "Of course," he said, giving Gale another questioning look before he walked away.

It was just Gale's luck—the next song was a slow one. Heart pounding, Gale put his hands around Madge, letting his fingers curve just a bit at the detailed, beaded strip at her waist. She slid her arms up and laced her fingers around his neck. She looked up at him, her body comfortable, though her expression was questioning.

Gale cleared his throat again. "Pretty dress," he offered. Gale knew that Madge's favorite color was blue, but she did look good in a simple, strapless red dress, with a long, flowing skirt that brushed the floor.

Madge beamed at him. "Thanks," she said. "It's not my usual color, but I figured… you know, it being Valentine's Day and all."

"Yeah, that's true." They were silent for a moment, Gale searching for something to talk about before he blurted, "Sorry if I ruined your date."

Madge laughed. "Darius wasn't my date," she said. "I came alone."

Gale raised an eyebrow. He hadn't heard anything about Madge coming with a date, but he had assumed someone asked her… "That's surprising," he said. "Are the guys here that stupid that they didn't ask you?"

Madge flushed a little, and searched his eyes. "A few asked," she said, "but the guy who I _really _wanted to ask me didn't."

Gale tilted his head. He didn't want to assume she was talking about him, no matter what Katniss suspected. It could easily have been someone else. But still… "Sounds like this guy's an idiot," he said bluntly.

Madge grinned. "Oh, no, he's very smart," she said. "Smarter than I am, for sure."

"There aren't many people smarter than you," Gale said, wondering who the hell this fucker was that Madge liked. Definitely wasn't him.

"More than you think," Madge said. "I just work really hard."

"Well you made all this happen, didn't you?" Gale said, gesturing to the room. "It's spectacular."

"Thanks," Madge squinted at him some more. "Do I know you?" She said. "Wait, that sounded stupid. I mean, _of course_ I know you, we go to the same school. But for some reason I'm having a hard time placing you."

"I'm sure you do," Gale grinned cheekily. "We may or may not have class together."

"Playing coy, huh?" Madge raised an eyebrow at him. "Why don't you want me to know?"

Gale shrugged. "It's entertaining." He said. "See if you can guess who I am and prove me right about how smart you are." Despite his words, Gale didn't actually think Madge would figure it out. Gale had the same height, build, skin tone, eye, and hair color as half the boys in school. It's how he wore Katniss's father's suit so easily. They weren't exactly a racially diverse town. As far as Madge knew, he could be anybody.

Madge bit her lip and looked at him slyly. "If I do that, it means I'll have to dance with you for a bit longer, doesn't it?"

Gale grinned, the last notes of the slow song fading away. "I guess it does."

Madge tightened her arms around his neck. "I'm in," she said.

0 0 0

One more dance turned into two more dances turned into they wouldn't dance with anyone else but each other.

Darius tried to cut back in again, but Gale gave him a smirk and spun Madge around so she didn't see him try and approach. A few girls tried to come up to Gale, but, Madge's eyes, barely able to see over Gale's shoulder (thank god for her heels), glared at them until they backed off.

During the fast songs they didn't talk much, mostly laughed, while Gale took comfort in the fact that, with his mask on, he didn't have to try and act cooler than he was—he gladly spun, dipped, and danced with Madge, thinking of seeing his parents dance together in the kitchen, taking her through waltz, swing, salsa, and ballroom moves that he picked up from his father. His parents loved going dancing when his father was alive; they thought movies were a waste of time and rarely spent money going out to dinner. Instead his father would take his mother to the Century Ballroom on Main Street, where they'd pay a five dollar cover charge and dance the night away.

"You're—you're a fantastic dancer," Madge said as he spun her around again. "Much better than just grinding."

"Didn't think you'd like that, anyway," Gale murmured to her.

Madge made a face. "It can be fun," she said, "but I prefer this."

The slow songs were their favorites. Sometimes they would be silent, swaying gently, and she would put her cheek on his shoulder and he would put his cheek on her hair. Once Madge sighed, content, and Gale's arms tightened around her, telling her he felt the same. Other times they would talk, and Madge would try and interrogate Gale, trying to find out who he was, and he would dodge them, either giving her vague answers, or trying to change the subject entirely.

"I'm going to figure out who you are," Madge said, glaring at him, determined, as he dodged another question.

"Why does it matter so much?" Gale wanted to know, "I mean, other than the fact that I essentially bet you that you could."

"Because," Madge said, taking a deep breath and lifting her eyes, blue, dark and jewel tone, like the ocean on a clear day, to his grey ones, slate and stormy, the color of the sky right before its snows, "I'm really hoping you are who I think you are."

Gale raised an eyebrow. "And who is that?" He asked.

"The guy who I wanted to ask me to this dance," she responded, with a coy smile.

"Well, then," Gale said. "Have you figured it out yet?"

"I have until midnight," Madge said, dodging the question artfully herself.

Gale chanced a look at the clock. "Looks like—"

Principal Paylor got on the microphone. "All right, everyone," she said, "this is the last dance of this year's Valentine's Day Masquerade Ball. Thank you to everyone on the committee who made it such a success, and I hope everyone had fun!"

Gale and Madge stood for a moment, quiet, as the first few lines of the last song filtered in.

_I know it's late. I know you're weary. I know your plans don't include me. Still here we are…_

Gale frowned. "This is a pretty old song," he said. "I remember my parents liked this."

Madge giggled. "Wanna know a secret?"

"Hmm?"

"It was Principal Paylor's request," Madge said, "that this be the last song. I guess it's one of her favorites, and well, it was the least we could do since the poor woman is here, chaperoning on Valentine's Day, when she could be somewhere else."

Gale nudged her, his chin jerking to a spot to their right. President Paylor was dancing close with an older man, with close cropped hair and impeccable, straight posture. Military guy, maybe. "Looks like she's having a good enough night on her own."

Madge sighed. "I love happy endings," she said. She pierced him again with her eyes. "Think we'll get one tonight?" She murmured.

"You tell me," Gale said, giving her his best poker face.

"Can I—" Madge bit her lip. "Can I take off your mask?"

Gale stiffened. "I don't think that's a good idea," he said slowly.

"Why?" Madge challenged, "think I won't like who I find under there?"

He shook his head. "No," he said honestly. "That doesn't—that's not what I'm worried about. It doesn't matter who I am because this" he gestured between the two of them "can only be for tonight."

Madge smiled sadly at him. "Like the song?" She said.

Gale smiled sadly at her in return. "Yeah," he said.

Madge was silent for a moment as the song ended, and Gale thought she understood, but then she suddenly scowled at him in such a way she reminded him of Katniss. "So what does that mean?" She demanded. "I'm a good Valentine's date, but not worth seeing again?"

Gale grabbed her hands and he lead her to the corner of the room, away from the lingering masses. "No," he said forcefully. "_I'm_ not."

Madge stilled. "What?" She said. "You're crazy."

"Come on, Princess," Gale said as people were slowly but surely clearing out. "You're destined to get out of here, go to a great college, do amazing things. I'll be lucky if I can even make it to the state's university."

"It's not because you're not smart enough and you know it," Madge said fiercely. "Don't give me that crap. I know there's another reason, and I don't care. Look," she said, squeezing his hands, "I'm not saying we'll be together forever. But I want more than tonight. I want the chance to find out if we _can _make it forever. Don't you think I deserve that much? Don't you think you do, too?"

Gale sighed, looked away from her. "Madge…" he trailed off. He didn't know what to say. What had he been thinking, coming here? Idiot. Did he really think he could have one night with her and think that was enough? And he felt awful, making her feel the same way…

A small, smooth hand wrapped around the back of his neck and jerked his head down, and Gale crashed into Madge, her lips firm and sure against his. He pulled her close, arms around her waist, and she wrapped both arms around him.

Her tongue probed his, and she drove him wild, nibbling against his lips and smoothing the nicks out with her tongue again, moaning when he pulled at her blonde curls.

"Gale," she gasped as he wrenched his lips from hers and slid them to her jaw.

Gale froze, one hand instinctively coming up to his face. His mask was still on.

He felt Made smile against his skin. "I know it's you," she murmured, and then her deft fingers untied his mask and pulled it away. She pulled back from him and quickly undid her own.

"How?"

Madge sighed, wrapping her arms around herself as he stepped back and away. "I suspected when you first held me," she said, her cheeks pink. "It felt—good. Really good. And of course I know your voice, but you just carried yourself so differently, I didn't know what to think. But I really knew when we started to argue."

"Really?" Gale frowned.

"You called me 'Princess'," Madge grinned. "You're the only one who does that."

Gale groaned. _Idiot. _

"Gale," Madge said. She looked at him, hope and adoration in her eyes. "I meant what I said. I want to be with you. _You _were who I was hoping was under that mask. _You _were the person I wanted to ask me to the dance, even though I knew you never come to these things. Don't you want-" her voice cracked and she cleared her throat. "Do you think you want to be with me, too?"

Gale opened his mouth but she cut him off. "I mean everything I said. I think you're so smart, smarter than me. I'll never understand Calculus and Physics the way you do! You're going to be a fantastic engineer someday, even if you take a different way to get there." She looked at him fiercely. "I'd be proud to call you mine, but—if you don't feel the same…"

Gale strode towards her and took her hands. "Of course I feel the same," he told her. "But, what-?"

Madge shook her head. "No buts," she said. "I just want us to try."

Gale was afraid, he was terrified. Not just because he was getting what he had wanted after so long, but the possibility that he could find out how great she was, how great being with her was, only to lose her.

He thought of Katniss and Peeta. They had that risk, too, especially with one year between them, and very different career goals. But they took the risk, and they couldn't be happier. Gale had never seen Katniss so happy, so free.

Gale looked at Madge, who was looking at him, a little less certain but no less fierce. He wanted to be that happy, too. And this was his way to, if only he let himself.

"I want to try, too," he said firmly.

"Yeah?" Madge said, a smile breaking across her face like the sun after a storm.

"Yeah," Gale said, cradling her cheek with his hand. "Looks like you're getting your happy ending after all, aren't you, Princess?"

"Hmm," Madge hummed contently, pushing herself up on her tip toes to reach his lips, smiling. "Well, you won the bet," she told him. "So looks like we both got what we wanted."

"Looks like it," Gale said, finally covering his lips with hers as the clock chimed midnight.

000

**Note: **For those who are curious, Madge's dress is from the Sherri Hill 2014 Spring Collection: Style 21349. And Happy Valentine's Day! : )


End file.
